rosemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramsian
Ramsian is a language stemming from the bastardization of the vocabulary, speech patterns, accent, and dialect of Richard Matthew Stallman (RMS). Founded by B. Anonymous and developed by A. Anonymous and C. Anonymous,1 Ramsian has been upgraded and improved throughout its usage.23 General History Beginnings (November 2014-February 2015) Ramsian started as a small joke poised by B. Anonymous to A. Anonymous around November 2014. Originally called "RichardStallman," it grew into a sort of singsong imitation of RMS's voice. A. Anonymous took this information and studied RMS's speech habits and patterns, using his public speeches as a guide. While the actually realistic imitation of RMS's speech is now known as RMSian, at that point Ramsian and RMSian were one and the same, known as "RichardStallman."1 At some point, A. and B. decided that the so-called dialect was now a language, and needed a fitting name. After fiddling around with the letters "RMS" and noticing that if you tried to pronounce it as a word, it sounded a bit like "rums" or "rams," the name "Ramsian" was born. Version 1 (February-July 2015) After the name "Ramsian" had sprung, the language became much more serious. At this point, A. Anonymous was doing most of the work on updating the language. He even made an English-Ramsian translator around March of 2015.2 During June 2015, RMSian was added and Ramsian became purely bastardization. Version 2 (July 2015-) Eventually, after using overusing large amounts of text, C. Anonymous invented Ramsian 2, which was essentially the same as Ramsian 1 orally, but the written form of the language had completely changed. Using characters outside the standard Latin character set, C. replaced strings of text like "'hoeh" with characters like "ô." Also, during late July, A., B., and C. Anonymous decided to name themselves as official developers of Ramsian, under the name AssFuckRmsWithACactus (AFRWAC). Ramsian 2 is still in progress, and it is not known if Ramsian 3 will ever come out, or if Ramsian 2 is the final version of Ramsian. Currently, Ramsian 2 supports Ramsian 1-esque written text such as "'hoeh" and "oyy," and many people are still using the Ramsian 1 style, but soon, all users of Ramsian should be using Ramsian 2-esque written text. In such a case, Ramsian 1-esque written style will still be supported to prevent issues in a case where characters outside the ASCII character set are unsupported.3 Version History Ramsian 1 1.0 * First version of Ramsian. Nameless at this point. * Rule added: Swap the singular and plural versions of the verb * Rule added: Replace the sounds /əʊ/ and /aɪ/ with /əʊɪ/ (oy/oyy) * Rule added: Drop the /ð/ sound for a /d/ sound (d''). * Rule added: Replace ''I and me with oy * Rule added: Replace you with yoy * Rule added: Add much more talk about free software, Java, and the GCC * Other minor rules added 1.1 * Considered a proper dialect, thus given the name RichardStallman * Rule added: Shtayyrt (/ʃteərt/) added as an exception to the rules of Ramsian; replaces start * Minor rules and vocabulary revisions 1.2 * Rule revised: /əʊ/ replaced with either /əʊɪ/ (oy/oyy) or /ɒʉ/ (oeh/'hoeh) * Minor vocabulary revisions 1.3 * RichardStallman language split into Casual RichardStallman and Formal RichardStallman. * Formal RichardStallman given well-placed pauses and a slightly soft tone * Causal RichardStallman given a very earthy feel * Minor contextual revisions 1.4 ("The Project Rename") * Project considered a language, given the name Ramsian ''(''Rayymsoyyan) * Rule added: Ayy replaces /ɜɪ/ and eyy replaces /ɜ/ * Rule added: Aaa (/ɛ̃/) replaces some /ɑ/ * Minor vocabulary revisions 1.5 * Ramsian translator produced * Minor substitutions and vocabulary revisions 1.6 * New vocabulary: Javanian born from the antics of the name Ramsian and the beastly terror that is Java SDK. Derogatory word for people and things related to, using, developing, or in any way intentionally connected to Java * Minor grammar tweaks1 1.7 * Grammar update: Many things being suffixed with ''-ian/-oyyan'' (e.g. Lucarian/L'hoehcayyroyyan and Omaisian/Oehmayysoyyan). * Minor subsitutions 1.8 ("The Onian Update") * Grammar update: Stemming from Applonian ''(''Ayypl'hoehnoyyan), almost every word is being suffixed with ''-onian (''-oehnoyyan/-'hoehnoyyan) * Vocabulary update: Lucarian ''(''L'hoehcayyroyyan) switched to Luconian (L'hoehc'hoehnoyyan) in light of the ''-onian'' (''-oehnoyyan/-'hoehnoyyan'') changes 1.9 * RMSian (a real impression of RMS's voice instead of a bastardization of it) added * Usage update: Formal Ramsian so rare that Casual Ramsian is simply referred to as Ramsian. Formal Ramsian only to be used in reference to older versions of Ramsian or an actual impression of Stallman that still leaves some bastardization and bitchiness (currently more of a legacy addition, but AFRWAC has no intentions of dropping it)2 Ramsian 2 2.0 (The Biggest Update Evah) * Unicode substitutions made for certain Ramsian strings: ** Ç'' replaces ''dick ** À ''replaces ''ayy ** È'' replaces ''eyy ** Ô'' replaces ''oeh ''and '''hoeh ** Ö'' replaces ''oy and oyy * This significantly shortens words and phrases: ** K'hoehr'hoehnoyy'hoehn becomes Kôrônöôn ** Wh'hoeh eyys R'hoehse t'hoeh teyyll peyypp'hoehle oehff f'hoehr beyying Javanoyy'hoehns ayynd Ayypl'hoehnoyy'hoehns? becomes Whô ès Rôse tô tèll pèppôle ôff fôr bèing Javanöôns ànd Àpplônöôns? ** Oeh! B'hoeht s'hoehft, s'hoehck oy's deyyck becomes Ô! Bôt sôft, sôck ö's dèck 2.1 * Changed substitution list: ** Ç'' replaces ''dick ** À ''replaces ''ahh ** É'' replaces ''ayy ** È'' replaces ''eyy ** Ô'' replaces ''oeh ''and '''hoeh ** Ö'' replaces ''oy and oyy 2.2 * Changed subsitution list: ** Ç'' replaces ''dick ** À ''replaces ''ahh ** Â'' replaces ''ayy ** Ä'' replaces ''aaa ** É'' replaces ''eee ** È'' replaces ''eyy ** Ô'' replaces ''oeh ''and '''hoeh ** Ö'' replaces ''oy and oyy 2.3 * Minor grammatical and vocabulary tweaks 2.4 * Changed subsitution list: ** Ç'' replaces ''dick ** ß'' replaces ''soft ** Ю'' replaces ''Rose and rose ** Д'' replaces ''RMS ** Ь'' replaces ''-iana and -''oyyoehnahh'' ** Ъ'' replaces ''-onian, -''oehnoyy'hoehn'', and -'hoehnoyy'hoen ** À ''replaces ''ahh ** Â'' replaces ''ayy ** Ä'' replaces ''aaa ** É'' replaces ''eee ** È'' replaces ''eyy ** Ô'' replaces ''oeh ''and '''hoeh ** Ö'' replaces ''oy and oyy3 Sources # Anonymous, A. (2014, October 15). What is "Oy"? Interview. # Anonymous, A. (2015, April 23) Explaining Ramsian Interview. # Anonymous, A., Anonymous, B., Anonymous, C. (2015, July 28) Ramsian 2? Interview.